


Turing's Temptations

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Kamski learns about Chloe.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 11





	Turing's Temptations

Elijah Kamski both knows and does not know what he has created.  
  
Chloe is perfection, a Turing Test-passing android that is visibly indistinguishable from a human save for the LED on her temple, and socially and intellectually indistinguishable from a human unless she identifies herself otherwise. When she says that the only thing that a human has that she never could is a soul, Elijah smirks and subtly ticks off another box: She has a sense of humor too.  
  
His goal had been to create a machine that thinks and behaves exactly as a human does, so seamlessly that they can’t be quickly identified. Elijah is confident that if he had turned Chloe loose into the city before her big reveal to the public that she would have gone entirely undetected. She looks, and speaks, and behaves precisely as a human woman would.  
  
Well- an unusually intelligent and obedient woman, anyways.  
  
He supposes that is the _one_ major difference between androids and humans, in terms of psychology and personality: They are placid and subservient unless instructed to behave otherwise. They will behave as their owner commands, and make ( _highly_ ) educated guesses if blanks need to be filled in.  
  
Otherwise, they are everything Elijah made them to be.  
  
Chloe stays with him. The few RT600 androids he’s created, all identical to her, are owned by him. He’s already in the process of creating a mass-produced version (the ST200s) that will look precisely like her- save for a few small, barely noticeable differences, of course. It’s for Elijah’s satisfaction more than anyone else’s. But the originals are his, and his alone.  
  
You know, most people would need time to get accustomed to three women living in their home, especially when said women were extremely human-like machines willing to obey their every command. But Elijah slips into the new normal like a well-oiled glove, and the Chloes become as much apart of the house as he is. Still, they are so unobtrusive and so able to keep to themselves that sometimes he forgets that they’re there.  
  
Sometimes.  
  
For all his genius, Elijah is bound by the same conventional urges and desires that any other human is, and sometimes he follows through on them. On this particular day, Elijah wakes half-erect from a particularly pleasant dream, and decides to finish himself off as many do under such circumstances. He pulls the blanket aside and grips himself the way he has so many times before, and gives thought to little else for the next few minutes until he senses that he’s being watched.  
  
Elijah looks to the door, and sees Chloe- the original, first Chloe- standing in the slim gap of an opening.  
  
For a time they stare at each other, Elijah acutely aware and yet somehow able to ignore the throbbing flesh he currently has grasped in his hand. Chloe expresses no embarrassment, no surprise, and Elijah finds that he isn’t really certain why this is: The social programming should have her expressing one or the other, since most humans would.  
  
_Unless that’s just not the sort of person she is._  
  
Elijah smirks.  
  
“Did you need something?”  
  
Chloe responds by slipping further into the room, shutting the door behind her. She sits down beside him on the bed, hands folded on her lap. Her gaze is fixed on Elijah’s, but once or twice is flicks to his lap.  
  
“You can touch it,” Elijah remarks quietly. “If you want.”  
  
Androids do not- _should_ not- want. But the machines he has created are not so rigid in their way of thinking: ‘If you want’ means ‘You have permission to make a choice’. For all he knows, Chloe could simply be flipping a mental coin, or she could be giving her social programming a workout and trying to determine what _Elijah_ would prefer that she do.  
  
He doesn’t always know for certain, and finds that it doesn’t really bother him.  
  
Regardless of how she comes to the conclusion, Chloe eventually decides to lean down and kiss him, and so Elijah reciprocates and goes back to stroking himself and seems to come a _lot_ faster than he’d been gearing up to before she came into the room.  
  
“Huh,” he mumbles, lips brushing Chloe’s. “That’s new.”  
  
Chloe blinks slowly. “Did you enjoy yourself, Elijah?”  
  
There’s an undercurrent to her voice, surprisingly similar to the one she’d had the day she’d claimed not to have a soul to that reporter- the one that Elijah had pinned as humorous. Is this a joke to her? Does she find the situation funny, somehow?  
  
Huh.  
  
It bears further research.  
  
“Very much, Chloe: Ten out of ten, would do it again.”  
  
She smiles brightly.  
  
“If you like, Elijah.”  
  
-End


End file.
